You Won: Memories and Love
by Inu-baby91
Summary: This is the sequel to 'You Won'. I hope you like it! It doesn't make much sense if you don't read the first story. Same pairings as before!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 - The Contest Entry

Author's Note: This is the sequel to 'You won' so if you didn't read that story this one won't make sense.

One year after the guys left, the girls were back in their normal lives with no boy friends. Lexi refused to date anybody until she found out who gave her the necklace. (A/N: The feather everyone saw in the sky that Lexi let go, put a spell on everyone so they forgot ever meeting but didn't lose posessions they recieved.) The girls were shopping for their sophomore year of high school. They had been at the mall for 13 hours and were about to leave when Kagome spotted a contest stand,"Hey you guys look!" They ran over to the box and Sango read the sign,"Spend a year with this years soon to come sensation! The guys will pick a group of 5 girls by their picture and that chosen group will be sent to the mansion in Tokyo!" Rin hopped up and down, "Oh come on guys! let's do it!" Kagome squealed and Lexi got out a pen and a picture of their group and put it in and envelope with their names

and Lexi's phonenumber and dropped it in the box together.

Authors Note: sorry about the short chapter but I gotta get off the computer.


	2. You Won!

Chapter 2 - You Won!

It had been almost twouneventful weeks since the girls entered the contest, the day before school started Lexi got a call.

RIIIIING!

L: "Hello?"

C:"You won the trip to Tokyo!"

L:"YAY!"

C:"Goodbye."

L:"Bye!"

Lexi jumped up and squealedthen she called her friends and told them, "OMG LEXI ARE YOU SERIOUS!!" Kaome screamed. She jumped up and down and everyone came over to Lexi's house and jumped and screamed some more. Lexi was about to cook ramen when the doorbell rang, "Who are you and what are you sellin?" Lexi retorted only to see a chauffer and a limo waiting out on the street. "Miss Daniels, I presume." Lexi nodded."That's me!" "Right this way miss, Tokyo and the masters await your arrivals!" Lexi and her friends hopped in the limo. When they flew over to Tokyo everyone fell asleep so nothing really happened except for the ocasional sleeptalk and Lexi tackling a passerby in her sleep for ramen. They had a nice, quiet trip but someone was watching them.

They got off the plane and into another limo, Lexi turned arond,"What's the matter Lex?" Rin asked from inside the car,"Nothing just my imagination." Lexi climbed into the limo and they drove off. Someone came out from behind a car, got in theirs and sped off after them. Twenty minutes later the girls' limo pulled up in front of a mansion, the biggest mansion this side of the equator! They stood gaping at it and 4 drop dead gorgeous guy came out onto the porch , the girls were still staring at the house so a silver haired hunk yelled at them, "Do you wanna stare at the house for a year or come inside with us?!" The guys walked over and stood with the girls and almost got run over by a boy in black leather riding a black Honda motorcycle. All the girls screamed and the boy took off his helmet and flipped his dark black-violet hair out of his face. He handed his bike off to a butler and stood next to the silver haired boy. All of the girls giggled and blushed except for Lexi,she lutched her necklace and stepped back behind he other girls. The silver haired boy walked up to Kagome and stuck out his hand she took it and he snatched it right back. "Feh. I hate contests! Don't expect me to be nice to you just because you're a stupid guest! I'm Inuyasha so leave me alone Miss..um....Higoorayshi? Weird name!" Inuyasha snapped. Kagome sighed,"My name is Kagome Higurashi and I wouldn't want to bother you even if you paid me! Its obvious you have no manners!" Inuyasha was about to yell something back when a girl with reddish-orangish-brownish hair poked Kagome's shoulder and then pointed to the other girls. Rin (who was only 4 feet tall) was clutching a tall, serious looking boys arm and looking perfectly content. The boy looked like he was in pain and his hand looked bluish-purple under Rin's grip. "M-my name is Sesshomaru an-" Inuyasha cut Sessh off"They didn't ask for your name stupid! So shut up and play with your new girlfriend! That's my dumb HALF-brother." He told Kagome she walked up to him and bowed slightly and told Rin not to hold his arm so tight. She nodded and Sesshomaru's face relaxed, "Thanks for that." The quiet girl poked Kagome again right before Inuyasha was gonna talk,' I don't care how pretty I think this girl isshe's tickin me off! Wait since when did I think she was pretty? There goes my mind! Deciding stuff without me again!' He looked to where the girl pointed, a small red ahired girl was giggling and blushing because a tall boy with long black hair up in a ponytail was trying to talk to her, "My kame is Noga I mean, my name is Koga. Nhat's your wame, errr,what's your name?" He kicked at a rock on the ground and she answered, "My name is Ayame and I think its funny that you can't talk to a girl like me!" He laughed and looked at Inuyasha,"See that Inuyasha I have a friend but you're too rude to make a friend!" Inuyasha was about to say something again when the girl poked Kagome once more,"What?" She looked at the last girl and gasped,"Sango what did you do to that poor guy?!?" Kagome yelled. Laying at Sango's feet was boy with black hair pulled into a rattail."he asked me to bear his children, groped my ass, and then he told me I looked sick and i should go sleep in his bed immediately! What did you want me to do? Let him do all that stu-oh!" Sango stopped and pulled a bat out of the car, she swung it down and it hit the boy square on the head, "Ouch, by the way my name is Miroku!" he grabbed Sango again and she chased him with the bat, occasionaly you could hear him scream an excuse,"Sango i was reaching for something to help me up, honestly I didn't mean to- OW! Hey not so hard you act like you're really trying to hurt me!" Sango ran faster, "Well I'm certainly not playing with you!" Inuyasha once again was interrupted by Tapping Girl, Kagome looked at where he was pointing this time, she was pointing at the biker boy. "What? What's the matter?" She didn't answer but Kagome knew, he'd been staring at Lexi since he'd arrived and it was starting to freak her out. He walked up to Lexi and kissed her cheeks, "Welcome, sorry bout that I just got back from a trip to Europe, my name's Dark, what's yours?" Lexi just took a step back and clutched her necklace harder, "Lexi." she whispered. 'Why do I feel like I know these people? And why am I so timid? Snap out of it.....NOW!' Lexi snapped up and smiled, "My name is Lexi nice to meet you!" (A/N: The feather Lexi let fly into the air in the other story before this one wiped everyone's memory clean of each other so its like the two groups never met. Dark remembes eveything and has the feather in his room.) Kagome looked at Inuyasha, he looked really mad,"What wrong Inuya-" Kagome's eyes went to the top of his head, perched there were two cute fuzzy, "Puppy ears!" Kagome squealed tackling Inuyasha, she laid onhis chest so he wouldn't see up her skirt and started rubbing them. "Hey get- ohhhhhhhh,wow." Inuyasha moaned with pleasure and relaxed. He looked up again to get Kagome off and couldn't stop his hands in time.

SQUISH "AHHHHH! HENTAI! GET OFF MY CHEST!" SLAP!

Kagome got up all flustered,"Lexi did you see that! He squeezed my boobs!!!!! Kill him for me!" Lexi laughed as Inuyasha tried to protest,"I didn't-why would I- what makes you think-huh?" Inuyasha stopped to feel a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry Inuyasha, I believe you. But Kagome is paranoid and trust me that certainly looked like you liked it!" Lexi said calmly. She whispered something in Inuyasha's ear and they twitched, "Really?" inuaysha said surprised, Lexi nodded. Inuyasha looked at Kagome with an evil grin onhis face and they all went inside.

Author's note: HAHAHAHAHAH!Thanks to my 2 reviewers! Try to encourage people to read my stories. Ny mom i getting mad that I spend all my time on the computer and she said if I don't do better on this one she'll make me erase it! I have to have 10 by Xmas! Please help! Bye!


End file.
